narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akane Mizu
Kurono Miyako is a fictional character that belongs in the Anime and Manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. She is also the main character in the fanfiction story, the Red Mystery, on Fanfiction.Net. She is a weapons and taijutsu specialist that currently resides in Konohagakure. She is from the infamous clan from Kumogakure, the Miyako clan. Background Kurono is the third and youngest child of the head of the Miyako clan, Kenji Miyako and his wife, Rin. Her older brother and sister, Yuzuru and Kazumi, took care of her when their parents were on missions. When Kurono was two, her parents and most of her clan were massacred, the Raikage fearing that they would overthrow the government. Her older siblings and the ones that survived went into hiding and Kazumi had two choices. She either had to raise Kurono in a life where she would be constantly hunted or give her away and be raised by a normal family. She chose the latter, and after traveling for two days, gave her younger sister to an orphanage in Amegakure. For the next four years, Kurono's life was miserable. Her caretakers barely paid attention to her and when they did, they mentally abused her. The orphans around her beat her up due to thinking she was a demon because of her red eyes and very unique birthmark. This caused her to have an inferiority complex and go under deep depression. During her depression, Kurono went for her usual walks around the city and found two Butterfly Knives in the middle of an alleyway. She decided to use them for her own benefit and trained on how to use them. This then caused her to dream of being a feared kunoichi around the world. Her caretakers and kids' taunts only caused her to try harder and train longer. When she turned seven, she was caught in her usual beatings from the kids. Letting her anger get the better of her, she killed her tormentors in cold blood with her knives. Realizing what she did, Kurono packed her bags and left the Hidden Rain Village. She spent the next five months on the road, begging and stealing just to survive. In October, she was in the Forest of Death, when she fell off a tree and hit her head on a boulder. Slowly losing consciousness and a lot of blood, Kurono continued moving forward. She finally passed out in the training grounds in Konohagakure, losing her memory. Personality Kurono can be described as a wild rocker girl. Being chased down by Anbu ninja and traveling on the road has caused her to be a fearless daredevil. She is never afraid to speak her mind on the situation and it's rare when she doesn't. Like Naruto, she is a trickster at heart and will pull harmless pranks. She is known to say the most random things in any tense situation. Kurono is a little sentimental. She treasures her electric guitar, Shadows (named after the lead singer of the band, Avenged Sevenfold), which was given to her by her instructor, Sora. If anyone would even scratch it, she will threaten to harm them with her Butterfly Knives. Kurono can be emotional. When she met Kazumi for the first time, she cried and hugged her, happy to see that her entire family wasn't dead. When Kazumi was killed, Kurono swore revenge on Konoha for allowing this to happen. She then allowed her second personality to take control of her body and go join with Sasuke Uchiha. Inner Kurono Inner Kurono, or called 'Red Death' is the hatred and sadistic side of Kurono. She was created when the beatings for Kurono began. Too afraid to speak her mind, Kurono kept all of her feelings bottled up inside and this created the Red Death. The Red Death took control of Kurono when she killed her tormentors. She only could be in control when Kurono's emotions are at an all time high. Appearance Kurono is a dark skinned ninja that is quite tall for her age, about the same height as Sasuke Uchiha. She has the customary red eyes of her clan and the Hara clan birthmark, a blood red tear drop on her right cheek. She has midnight black hair that reaches down to her mid-back, the ends highlighted red. Due to training and dancing, she has a slender yet feminine build and soft curves in all the right places. In Part I, her attire is a navy blue shirt with the sleeves and sides cut off, the Leaf symbol in the center of the shirt, a red bra underneath, red elbow protectors, a red and black miniskirt with the sides cut, fishnets on her legs, and blue shoes. She dyed her headband red and tied it around her neck. Her fingernails and toenails are painted red as well. In Part II, Kurono has grown into a very attractive woman. She has grown noticeably taller, still the same height as Sasuke. She has cut her hair to shoulder length, liking her new style better. She has still managed to keep her slim and curvy figure throughout the past two years. Her most noticeable feature is her large breasts. She stated that they are 38D, maybe about the same size as Hinata. Her new attire consisted of a black and red tank top, red elbow protectors, red plated sleeveless gloves, black tight short shorts, and black shoes. During the Fourth World War, Kurono was trapped in her own mind, so she wore an ankle length, white strapless gown. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure